Battle of Jasper
The Battle of Jasper (later referred to as the Jasper Incident) was fought between the United Earth Republic and Universal Generation in the Galactic War about 3 months after Humanity encounted the Universal Generation at Herkgen. This small to large scale engagement it marked the culmination of the Zarta Program with the supersoldiers being united with the ALTERRAIN Mk. IV Powered Assault Armor, and the combat debut of the potent combination, the Battle was also known as the the first Battle in the entire war, where the ground forces of Universal Generation had been harassed by the Beast. It was also known as the First Battle in the history of Humanity to ever take down a Universal Generation vessel during the Galactic War in the Organic realm before the Second Era. ''Prior to the Events The Universal Generation attack on Herkgen, and the beginning of the Humanity's invlovement in the Galactic war, instigated a UER-wide mobilization. The need to deploy Project ALTERRAIN took on greater urgency. The Zarta's were sent to the Damascus Testing Facility on Jasper aboard the frigate URS Tabatha to undergo final integration with the armor. Doctor and former Steam liner, Carpathia Koakshi accompanied the supersoldiers to oversee the process of their power. The Battle 'Attack on the Tabatha' Tabatha entered the system at 1750 hours, November 27, 2147. The frigate detected the Universal Generation light cruiser UGN Hellstar as an intermittent sensor ghost at 80 million kilometers. This was far beyond the frigate's weapons range and Captain Carter saw no need for concern. However, Doctor Koakshi warned of a possible enemy tactical Warp jump and the captain brought the ship to general quarters. The Zartas readied a Pelican and prepared to disembark. Koakshi's warning was prescient. Hellstar suddenly appeared 3000 kilometers from Tabatha and opened fire with pulse lasers. The frigate's communications dish was destroyed and its AI disabled. Tabatha returned fire with 180 Archer Missiles; the light cruiser evaded half and the remainder failed to penetrate the shields. Unrelenting destroyed the frigate's navigation dish and caused further damage with lasers. In turn, a heavy MAC round penetrated the light cruiser's shields and struck its hull directly. The round crumpled the nose of the ship and caused some internal fires. As Tabatha prepared another heavy round, Hellstar charged a Orbital Torpedo. Both fired nearly at once, and struck their targets. The frigate vented atmosphere to prevent the torpedo from causing catastrophic damage but the MAC gun was destroyed. The Universal Generation ship likewise survived the second MAC round but had a hole punched right through it. Tabatha's remaining option were three Hail-class Nuclear Missiles, however the range was too short for those to be used safely. Ike Koakshi assessed the enemy's psychology and concluded the Universal Generation ship was likely to stop and engage any challenge. Carter ordered Dragon Squadron Delta to occupy the light cruiser and launched a Hail. In the meantime the frigate came about and executed a burn away toward Jasper. The nuclear warhead destroyed the Dragon Squadron and further damaged Hellstar. The light cruiser subsequently disengaged. Tabatha made a fly by of the planet. The Zartas and Dr. Koakshi disembarked by Home Dropships and made for the Damascus Testing Facility. The frigate retreated to 20 million kilometers to effect repairs. Pursuant to his orders, Carter was prepared to use his damaged ship to lure the enemy away from the facility. 'Battle Resumes' Although URS Tabatha hoped to rendezvous in orbit with the Zartas no later than 1900 hours, the supersoldiers were just finishing the 15 minute elevator ride down top the Damascus Testing Facility at 1845 hours. Nonetheless, the Zartas were familiarized with and issued the ALTERRAIN Powered Assault Armor without incident; they prepared to return to the surface with Dr. Koakshi and the facilities few remaining personnel for extraction. The Universal Generation however, were not yet out of the fight. The UER frigate detected HellStar moving on an intercept course through normal space. Tabatha's Hyper Space drive and MAC were offline. The Universal Generation vessel was also damaged but still capable of twice the speed of its opponent. UER forces resolved to fight rather than run. The Zartas and company departed in the Home Dropship for the frigate. En route, Ike learned the ALTERRAIN armor was EVA-capable and proposed a boarding action. The Zartas would fly out from the Home with thruster packs and intercept HellStar as the ship moved to engage Tabatha. Once aboard they would demolish the enemy ship from within using warheads from the dropship's 32 HAIL Air-to-Surface Missiles. Each Zarta received one warhead. Tabatha fired another salvo of Hail Missiles to draw attention and fire from the approaching Zartas. The firing of HellStar's pulse lasers briefly lowered a part of the ships shield and allowed Ike to grab hold. Ultimately only three Zartas, Ike, Maili-087, and Jack-034, made it to the hull breach caused by the frigate's MAC fire. 'Destruction of HellStar' The Zarta trio passed through pressure doors into still-habitable sections of the ship. They fought two Reprise Fighters as they homed in on a radiation source. Sam-034's armor was breached by laser fire and was no longer EVA-capable. The radiation source was from a large chamber; a cylinder with a red pulsing light along its length ran the length of the chamber. The Zartas planted their warheads by the chamber with a three minute countdown. Unable to reenter vacuum, Jack-034 remained behind in order to guard the warheads; he was the first Zarta to die in combat. Ike and Maili-087's escape was delayed as they waited for a pulse laser to fire and create an opening in the shield; they barely escaped HellStar's destruction. Though successful in HellStar's Destruction, Tabatha, recived word of a second Universal Generation vessel that arrived from Warp Space not long after, and appeared at close range of the Tabatha's hull. 'Turn of Events' Shocked by these sudden turn of events, both Ike and Maili-087 managed to drift back towards their Home Dropship, but the Tabatha was reluctantly destroyed before the drop ship could return to the vessel. In a sudden Instant the Universal Generation ship later identified as the UGN Cosmic, than entered Jasper and began to deploy ground forces on the surface. Ike and Maili were left stranded in their Home Dropship trying to call for help, but a Single Universal Generation Raider destroyed thier dropship killing Maili in the blast, along with Ike barley escaping out alive. After Drifting through space for one Hour, Ike had managed to enter Jasper's Atmosphere, where he later crashed landed in the city of Horak. With the help of the shattered ruins of the Home Dropship that he was once onboard, Omaar was able to survive botht he Impact of the landing and the Atmosphere of Jasper. 'Ground Engagements' Upon landing in the center of Horak, the city had already been reduced into a firey Inferon, as the Universal Generation had already occupied the enitire Metropolitan area including that of its surroundings. Armed with only a Zaran Blade and a single Oc-4 Pistol, Ike was able to make his way through the ruined city up to the area where the frontlines were located, and assisted the United Earth Republican military by destroying a single Universal Generation standard Issue Gojia-class Anti air Cannon on Obrian Hill, which unknown to Ike was that the destruction of this one Anti Air Cannon allowed the United Earth Republic to deploy Beasts in the skies over the field. Watching in complete amazement, as the Battle quickly turned against the Universal Generation, as the Beast Gunships began to rain all kinds of deadly bombardments on the Universal Generation's heaviest of Armored units and infantry, the United Earth Republic was able to counter attack and force the Universal Generation back into the Horak City Ruins, where Ike followed secretly after. 'Regrouping with Other Sartas' As Ike fought his way through the Ruins of Hurak's suburban areas, the Universal Generation, at one point had the Zaran warrior pinned down inside of a ruined Town house, with both Suppressing fire from both Hunters, and Strykers on the ground. Unknown to Ike and the Universal Generation that were attacking his position was that a group of Sartas that had somehow managed to escape Tabatha before the vessel's destruction had managed to attack and dismantle the Universal Generation forces around Ike's position, and allow Ike to breath easier. Sartas Oman-91, Tom-199, and Urich-100, informed Ike that the enemy had fallen back to the center of the City and are attempting to escape the planet. Feeling confident on preventing the Universal Generation from escaping Jasper, Ike and the surviving Team of Sarta's fought their way through the rest of the suburbs and into the downtown area where they took refuge inside one of the destroyed Skyscrapers, which served as a perfect view point of the Universal Generation evacuation site at River 21 Street. 'Liberation of Hurak' As the Universal Generation forces in Hurak were now starting to become overrun, the Universal Generation attempted an Orbital bombardment against the United Earth Republican advance on major sections around their Evacuation site, however Ike had managed to get ahold of this transmission and managed to prevent the Comet from causing any harm to the United Earth Republican forces by managing to inform one of the AC-491's in the sky into attacking the vessel's Orbital cannon site before it had a chance to fire on the city. The attack prevailed and the UGN Cosmic, too damaged to continue its fight on Jasper deployed an Orbital EMP Spike in the heart of the Evacuation site, and fled Jasper. The Spike moments after the departure of the Comet fried all Universal Generation forces down on the ground, where afterwards each and every one of them were destroyed due to the EMP waves containing an automatic self-destruct mechanism for anything it touches, bringing an end to the Battle of Japser. 'Aftermath' In the conclusion of the Battle of Jasper, the Sarta's were commissioned by ANL, to become an effective Super fighting force against the Universal Generation, and were deployed immediately to Hokus VII for even more advanced training. This Battle marked the first time in history that the Universal Generation had been defeated in both an Orbital and land engagement, marking this day as the most Humiliating day in Universal Generation history, while also following the destruction of one of the first Universal Generation cruisers in the Organic realm. The Battle also led to the Universal Generation's encounter with the Human sky Destroyer Beast, which had prove to deal most of the heavy damage to the Universal Generation ground and air based threats, these harassments would continue to strike Universal Generation forces throughout the Outer colonies until 2149 when the Universal Generation launch a full scale Invasion of the Outer Colonies in order to destroy and bring an end to the Beast's production in the United Earth Republican military. Trivia'' Category:Galactic War Era Category:2147 Category:Battles of the First Era of the Galactic War Category:The Galactic War